Snow
by Mistress of Darkness Katana
Summary: Sasuke tell his daughter the story of how he met her mother. sad


"Daddy can you tell me a story?" Kaiya questioned from her position on the bed. Her innocent blue eyes hazed over, her cheeks a bright pink showing due to her fever.

Onyx colored eyes stared down at his daughter. He was a handsome man with blue back hair falling to his shoulders the back spiked up, pale ivory skin, and a toned body. He nodded giving his little girl a smile as he sat down next to her bringing her close. "What story do you want to here?"

Kaiya smiled her answer leaving her lips without hesitation. "The one about the Princess and her Prince!"

He smile faltered before he nodded. "_Long ago there was a beautiful girl named Lynn. She was princess of the Western Palace and younger sister to their Prince Sesshomaru. She was powerful, possessing the power of a Priestess; she was the strongest to ever be born. She was scorned by many people because you see; she was adopted into a family of demons. But they feared her and her strength so none spoke against her. But, one jealous girl called Kikyo couldn't stand the fact that Lynn held the heart of the youngest prince InuYasha who was forbidden entrance to the palace and thrown due to his bad blood. Even after InuYasha married Kikyo he loved Lynn and so the Priestess Kikyo devised a plan._

_One day while Lynn was patrolling the western border Kikyo came to her spinning a tale of lies. She spoke of InuYasha being mortally wounded and waiting for them to combine their powers to heal him. Lynn immediantly followed in order to save the man she once loved, the man who betrayed her. As soon as they reached the well where Kikyo said InuYasha was waiting for them, Kikyo struck stabbing the Princess with claws she had formed with her powers making Lynn fall into the well. And ass Lynn fell she was transported to another realm and taken to a world of Ninja_."

"Was she okay?" Kaiya asked her blue eyes wide.

Sasuke smiled pulling her into his lap and combing his hand through her long blue black hair making sure not to pull the red ribbon in her hair. "Just listen Kaiya."

"Daddy." She wined but stopped once he gave her a look she was all too familiar with. "Kay daddy."

"Alright now where was I? Ah, yes." He said. "_She was unconscious when she had finally arrived into the world of ninja and was found by ninja. This ninja was not anyone though; he was an heir to a dead clan, who strived to avenge his clans death. His curiosity for the girl was what in essence saved her. He brought her back to his teammates and nursed her back to health. She soon began traveling with them and_- Kaiya!" Sasuke shouted as she began to cough up blood.

"I-it… Hur-rts." She whimpered tears falling down her cheeks.

Sasuke held her close unable to do anything for her. Kaiya was sick dying from a mysterious illness the same one that took his wife from him. He could still remember that day as if it were yesterday.

It was snowing, a bad blizzard that was not normal, but instead what he found out to be caused by jutsu. His wife Kagome had gone into labor early but everyone was trapped no one could leave. He didn't remember how long it was, all he remembered was Kagome's cries of pain. She would constantly flutterer along the lies on conscious and unconscious. All he wanted was for her pain to stop, for all the pain to end. But due to her illness she died leaving him and his daughter alone. He remembered the immense sorrow he felt. Kagome had been his life line saving him from insanity. He had found her just after killing Itachi and he was slowly losing his mind to his guilt. But she saved him. Together they formed a small family but at a price… And now 5 years later his daughter was sick because the illness Kagome had was hereditary.

"Papa take me to the Valley of Light." His daughter's weak voice begged.

"But Kaiya… you're sick. I won't take you out like this."

"Papa," She said as she looked at him her skin pail. One small cubby hand reached up to caress his cheek. "Please."

Those eyes so like her mothers were his undoing. Nodding he quickly dresses her for the cold weather. He would have used his speed to get there but Kaiya insisted on walking wanting to show her daddy she was able to go to the field. But soon her movements grew sluggish and if it weren't for his quick reflexes he would have never caught her as she sailed down to the ground.

"Kaiya!" Sasuke called out as she shook her. "Kaiya wake up!"

Slowly blurry eyes opened up but instead of the vibrant blue they were a dull grey. "Daddy… are we there yet?" she weakly asked. "Is it night?"

She had no recollection of there walk and her vision had left her.

His arms tightened around her. "Yes baby. Were here and its night time. The stars are bright shining off the valleys crystals and making everything glow as if we are on the moon. The valley is covered in snow and they're some deer walking around."

"Can you finish the story?"

Sasuke nodded. "_Slowly the Prince and Princess fell in love fighting together, surviving together, laughing and crying together. She found where she belonged and so did he. After three years of being together they married and together Kagome Lynn Higurashi-Taisho and Sasuke Uchiha had a beautiful little girl named Kaiya Lynn Hishoha_ (AN: All 3 last names together.) _and they lived happily ever after_."

Kaiya nodded as she snuggled into his neck. "You and mommy, together forever with me. I love you daddy."

"Daddy loves you too, princess, very much." He said. Kaiya smiled gently as her eyes slowly closed, her body going limp.

Sasuke's pulled away in time to watch as she look her last breathe her head falling back.

"It's time for me to be with mommy."

"Kaiya?" he questioned.

No response.

"Kaiya. Kaiya!" He repeatedly called out her name begging her to wake up. Tear filled eyes turned to the sky. "Kagome please! Save her! Save our daughter!" He begging his dead wife but soon he realized it was of no use they were both gone.


End file.
